gemipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Khajiit
The Khajiit religion, while quite different from that of men and mer, is still clearly derived from the old Aldmeri pantheon. The Khajiit creation myth includes references to powerful ancestor cats with strikingly familiar names. Their legends start with the original litter mates, Ahnurr and Fadomai (Anu and Padomay). These two gave birth to all of the great spiritual children, including Alkosh the first cat (Akatosh), Khenarthi (Kynareth), Magrus (Magnus), Mara, and S'rendarr (Stendarr). A second litter of children soon followed, including Merrunz (Mehrunes Dagon), Mafala (Mephala), and Sangiin (Sanguine), among others. Ahnurr did not want further children, but Fadomai was persuaded by her elder children to birth one more litter, this final group containing Azurah, Nirni, and the moons. At this, Ahnurr became angry at Fadomai, who fled to the void, and birthed one last child, Lorkhaj. Fadomai knew she was dying, her life having been drained by her birth, but she gave to Nirni a gift, that she would birth children of her own. Nirni went to Lorkhaj, asking him to form a dwelling place for her children. This he did, but he tricked his siblings, forming the mortal plane and trapping many of them there with him. Most of Fadomai's first litter were trapped, while her second litter saw the danger and fled. Into this dwelling, Nirni birthed many children, the various human and mer races of Tamriel. However, one of Fadomai's children, Azurah, had also been given a gift by their mother. She was given permission to take one of Nirni's children, and reshape them to her own liking, so long as she made them the fastest, cleverest, and most beautiful of all creatures. Azurah chose a group of forest dwellers among Nirni's children, and from them, she formed the Khajiit. Nirni was furious at this, and ask her sibling Y'ffer to punish the Khajiit. He did this by turning their grasslands into a dry desert, and their forests into poisonous marshes. The Khajiit, however, were protected by Azurah, who taught them the secret of the moons (the Lunar Lattice in Khajiiti terms), and how to change their shapes to survive. Those forest dwellers who stayed true to their mother, Nirni, were turned into the Bosmer, and given the lush forests of Valenwood as their home. Khajiit depicted in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim loading screen. There is some speculation as to how accurate this creation myth truly is. What is known is that Khajiit were present on Tamriel when the Ayleid first explored the region, presumably long before there was any established Bosmer kingdom. What is not known is how long those Khajiit were in the area, nor how many other meri expeditions landed on Tamriel prior to the Aldmeri immigration (evidence suggests at least one other mass immigration of elves to Tamriel, resulting in the Dwemer of Morrowind). Some Imperial scholars believe the Khajiit evolved naturally from non-sentient cats, much like they believe the Argonians evolved from non-sentient lizards. Topal described the Khajiit as two and four legged cats with only primitive behaviors, and no clear signs of intelligence. However, Ayleid legend tells of bartering ownership of the forests of Cyrodiil from the Khajiit in exchange for the secrets of literacy, and Pelinal Whitestrake, early in the First Era, claims to have fought and killed thousands of clearly organized, sentient Khajiit warriors, believing them to be Aldmeri. CultureEdit Nirn's moons, Masser and Secunda, map out the Khajiit's natal charts. The Khajiit, along with the Argonians, inhabited Tamriel long before the elves arrived (which could mean the two beast races are possibly Native to Tamriel unlike humans or mer which migrated to Tamriel. However, some sources say life originated in Tamriel).needed Toval the Pilot, founder of the Ayleid empire, described an intelligent, if primitive, race of cat-people inhabiting the forests around Lake Rumare when he arrived there with his expedition. Eventually, the elves and humans drove the beast races into the southern extremes of Tamriel, into the forests and marshes that humans considered uninhabitable. For hundreds of years, the Khajiit existed as dozens, even hundreds, of warring nomadic tribes, a condition which lasted into 2E 309 when the province was finally united under two powerful, formerly warring factions. Soon after, the Cyrodiilic Empire began making diplomatic overtures with Elsweyr, leading up to Tiber Septim's unification of the entire Imperial influence has chiefly been felt in the southern regions of Elsweyr, where relatively large, semi-permanent cities have sprung up along trade routes. These cities are known to move around frequently, but within a small region in the jungles near the river basins. The primary source of income in Elsweyr is their export of moon sugar, which is used to make the highly addictive drug skooma. In fact, a sizable portion of the Khajiiti southern population are "sugar tooths", slang term for a skooma addict, although they seem to be more able to function under the influence than other races. The fertile grounds near the southern rivers are also well suited for other crops, particularly saltrice, which makes up the bulk of the legal trade. The northern regions, still mostly dry grassland, have not progressed far from their tribal origins, and rarely consider themselves united in any meaningful way. The government of the Khajiit consists primarily of the Clan Mothers of each clan of tribes. These wield power mostly due to their control of moon sugar harvests, but also maintain a hereditary position of power. The nominal head of the Khajiiti religion is a unique form of Khajiit known as The Mane. Khajiit legend claims that it is only possible for one mane to live at a time, and his birth is triggered by the birth of a newborn Khajiit when the two moons have fully aligned in the sky. The Mane is apparently bipedal, and clearly has the power of speech, but does not fall into any of the defined Khajiiti subtypes: he is simply unique. While he is, in theory, a neutral, unbiased religious leader, the Mane is the true power in Elsweyr, and was ultimately responsible for the success of the attempted unification of the province in the last Second Era. Khajiit, like Argonians, are still considered little more than beast-men by many human and meri cultures. They are not usually trusted by - mostly - the Nords, but also by people in general, as stated by Ysolda, in Whiterun, Skyrim. They were oppressed and enslaved by rich families and primary industries in Morrowind, until very recently when King Helseth Hlaalu finally outlawed slavery. They also have a strong racial dislike for Argonians (one which is shared in return), which causes tension in the southern Cyrodiilic cities of Leyawiin and Bravil, where Elsweyr and Black Marsh are both fairly close, and which have strong populations of both races. Many Khajiit disdain weapons in favor of their natural claws. They make excellent thieves due to their natural agility and unmatched acrobatics ability. Many Khajiit are also warriors, although this is mainly true of the Cathay, and rarely among the Suthay. In addition to their native quickness, Khajiit have developed a natural proficiency in stealth, and have the added benefit of native night vision. These skills, combined with the general tendency of humans and mer to look down on Khajiit and "beasts", leads many Khajiit outside of their home province to become bandits or professional thieves and assassins. Their stealthiness make them suitable for assassinations like the hired Khajiit assassins from the Dark Brotherhood. Many Khajiit like to adorn themselves in piercings, and interestingly after Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, is the only race that still does. NamesEdit Many Khajiit names contain a prefix, but not always (e.i. Vasha). Khajiit names do not necessarily contain an apostrophe, but are most commonly written that way. Common prefixes are shown below:1 Dar = Thief, clever Do = Warrior Dro = Grandfather/Grandmother J/Ja/Ji = Bachelor, Young Adult Jo = Wizard, Scholar M/Ma = Child, Apprentice, also used to imply virginity Qa = Unknown Ra = Shows Status Ri = Status, often tribal leader S = Adult Note: The following are out-of-game references. They are not found in any in-game books, but can still be considered part of The Elder Scrolls lore and are included for completeness. ↑ Interview With Three Booksellers Moons and the Khajiit BreedsEdit Phases of the MoonsEdit Both a Khajiit's appearance and physiology depend on the Lunar Lattice of Masser and Secunda during the time of its birth. These appearances can vary drastically from one breed to another, with some Khajiit resembling the common house cat, other Khajiit resembling huge bipedal jaguars, and others being almost indistinguishable from Men or Mer. The main variants of Khajiit can be separated into four distinct groups, each depending on the phases of Nirn's larger moon, Masser. Depending on the phase of Masser, the Khajiit will take on one of four main appearances. Full Waxing New Waning Large Quadruped Large Biped Small Biped Small Quadruped Within the four groups are more variants which depend on the phase of Nirn's smaller moon, Secunda. The variations due to Secunda are more subtle than the variations due to Masser. Generally, the closer Secunda is to a full phase, the less 'beastlike' a Khajiit appears. The closer to a Waning phase, the more 'beastlike' a Khajiit appears. Khajiit BreedsEdit In all, there are seventeen known breeds of Khajiit, though there are supposedly more than twenty: Masser Full Phase - Large Quadrupeds Secunda Full Secunda Waxing Secunda New Secunda Waning Senche - The Senche is a fierce, tiger like Khajiit not unlike the Pahmar-raht and is roughly the size of an Altmer when standing on its hind legs. The Senche is also one of the few Khajiit to be used as a steed by other Khajiit. This is thought to be voluntary, however it is unconfirmed. Senche-raht - The Senche-raht is by far the largest of known Khajiit breeds, standing at twice the size of any Altmer. These Khajiit received the term "battlecats" for their use as steeds, though they are slower than their Senche counterparts. Pahmar - Sharing the appearance of a Tiger, the Pahmar is usually just as large and fearsome. Pahmar-raht - The Pahmar-raht resembles the Pahmar, but is larger and fiercer. Masser Waxing Phase - Large Bipeds Secunda Full Secunda Waxing Secunda New Secunda Waning Cathay - The Cathay are a relatively common type of Khajiit seen throughout Cyrodiil and Skyrim. They have plantigrade legs and are similar in height to Men. Cathay-raht - Still maintaining their agility, the Cathay-Raht are larger and more powerful jaguar-like Khajiit, often described as "jaguar-men". Tojay - There is little known of the Tojay, other than that it prefers the Tenmar Forest and southern Jungles of Elsweyr. Tojay-raht - Little is known of the Tojay-raht, other than that it is larger than the Tojay and lives in the same area. Masser New Phase - Small Bipeds Secunda Full Secunda Waxing Secunda New Secunda Waning Ohmes - Almost indistinguishable from Bosmer, the only notable anatomical difference between the Ohmes and Bosmer is the Ohmes' shorter height. Ohmes-raht - Similar in physiology and appearance to the Ohmes, the Ohmes-Raht differ in stature, being closer to the height and appearance of Men, except for their golden fur and tail. Suthay - Similar in height to the Ohmes but with much more cat-like features including high set ears and facial features, a long tail and digitigrade legs. Suthay-raht - Suthay-raht have similar features to the Suthay but are taller, around the height of Men. Suthay-raht are the most common breed seen in Morrowind. Masser Waning Phase - Small Quadrupeds Secunda Full Secunda Waxing Secunda New Secunda Waning Alfiq - Small in stature and a quadruped, the Alfiq resemble housecats. Alfiq-raht - Little is known of the Alfiq-raht, other than that it is larger than the Alfiq. Dagi - Larger in stature than the Alfiq, the Dagi are skinny and lightweight Khajiit that typically live atop the branches of trees. Dagi-raht - Only slightly larger than the Dagi, the Dagi-raht still live atop the branches of trees like their cousins. 3rd Moon - Unknown Mane - The Mane is said to appear during the alignment of Masser and Secunda with a 3rd moon. The Mane is called so for his long-grown mane, which is braided with the manes of other Khajiit who shave off their own manes as a sign Anatomy Write the first section of your page here. Powers and abilities History Category:Beast Races Category:Eukaryota Category:Felines Category:Elder Scrolls Races